


Klance | Blind Keith

by Gayklance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Klance Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayklance/pseuds/Gayklance
Summary: This is a klance college AU and eactly what the title says Keith Kogane is blind.But he wants to go to college and live in a dorm. He hates it when people treat him different then everybody else. But the only person that ever hasn't done that is his roomate, Lance.I haven't met or know anyone that's blind, so if I get some things blind people do wrong then I apologize, I did look up some information about them though. I also dont know anything about dorms so I'm also using research.This is the second fanfiction that I have published (the 1st is on another account) and so if it's bad sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a klance college AU and eactly what the title says Keith Kogane is blind.
> 
> But he wants to go to college and live in a dorm. He hates it when people treat him different then everybody else. But the only person that ever hasn't done that is his roomate, Lance.
> 
> I haven't met or know anyone that's blind, so if I get some things blind people do wrong then I apologize, I did look up some information about them though. I also dont know anything about dorms so I'm also using research.
> 
> This is the second fanfiction that I have published (the 1st is on another account) and so if it's bad sorry.

   When he was young he watched Sci-Fi movies, and lots of space movies as well. And so he dreamed of being an astronaut, and maybe even one day see aliens. But what's the point of being an astronaut if you can't see the beauty in space, so his dreams were crushed after his sight was gone. 

   He manages his way through life, with the help of his brother and peers, to which he hates. He detests people helping him, he hates feeling helpless. Even though he can't see, doesn't mean that he can't do things on his own, because if that was true why would he need a walking stick for?

   "Are you sure you want to live in a dorm?" Shiro asked. He opened the trunk of his SUV, where Keith's boxes full of his stuff were in. Shiro was a little uneasy having his brother live on his own. He technically wouldn't be living on his own since the students get roommates, but still he can't help but fear the worse. 

   "Yeah, I want to live on my own. I know that I won't live exactly by myself, but this is practice for when I actually do live on my own one day." Keith stated while pushing up his sunglasses.

   "You plan on living by yourself? I don't think that's a good idea.." 

   Keith fixated his gaze to where Shiro's voice came from. "I want to be independent, all my life people help me out and I want to do something on my own for once." 

   "Keith, people help you out because you can't do it on your own." Keith's lips formed a frown. He made his way to Shiro's SUV, and picked up two heavy boxes on top of each other. Shiro raised an eyebrow, "Keith. Keith, what are you doing?" 

   He didn't answer him until he was at the side of his car. "I'm going to show you that I can do it on my own. Never know unless you try, right?"

   Shiro chuckled at his brother's stubbornness. Keith's always been stubborn so when he sets his mind to something theres no telling him otherwise. 

   "If you trip or bump into a wall, just know that I told you so!" Shiro called out. Keith smiled to himself. He walked along the car, almost bumping into the side view mirror and almost tripping over a parking curb. Luckily, he didn't because he was carrying two heavy boxes. 

   Keith eventually made his way into the elevator and set down the boxes as he ran his fingures along the button numbers, which to his luck had Braille on them, and pressed the button to the third floor. He lifted the boxes and walked slowly out of the elevator hoping not to hit anyone that could be near. 

   Shiro explained the map of the dormitory a few days ago, but the location of the room was forgotten in Keith's memory. Keith dreaded for his walking stick, his walking stick that was most likely in the front seat of Shiro's car. The thing he dreaded most though was to put the boxes he's carrying down, sure he worked out but he doesn't have super strength.

   As Keith sauntered through the hallway, a boy then bumped into him causing the boxes to fall and Keith as well. He cursed under his breath, while scrambling for his things that fell. 

   "I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was going." The boy who bumped into him said, while helping Keith put the fallen objects back into the box. After they were finished the boy, Lance, stood up quickly and offered a hand out to Keith, who obviously didn't see it and stood up on his own. 

   "Here, let me help." Lance said shrugging off the "rudeness" Keith showed and picking up one of the boxes. 

   "It's fine, you don't-" 

   "I'm the one that bumped into you, remember. I have a little time on my hands anyways, so why not." 

   Before Keith could protest, Lance was already walking, "so, where's your room?" Keith quickly picked up the box and went up to Lance. "It's, uh, it's room 210." Lance raised an eyebrow at Keith, "room 210? Are you sure?" 

   "Yes, that's what it said on the paper."

   "Well then, I guess you're my roommate." 

   Keith was about to ask him 'you are?', but once again got interrupted by the sound of Lance's footsteps walking away. 

   "The name's Lance by the way." Lance remarked. 

   "I'm Keith." 

   As the two boys got to their room, Lance opened the door, and set the box down between the two beds. Keith set the box he was holding down next to the doorway. 

   "Do you want the left or the right side of the room?" Keith asked. Lance rubbed his chin while looking at both sides of the room. "I'll get the left!" Keith nodded.

   "I have to go meet some friends of mine, but I'll see you later. Feel free to do whatever you like with your side of the room." And with that Lance left. Keith also left shortly ater, getting one more box from Shiro's car and his walking stick. The box wasn't so heavy as the other ones so he was able to carry it with one hand while he had his walking stick in the other. 

   Keith didnt have much stuff though, mostly his clothes and his computer, lamp, and some books. It was easy for him set up his room. Lance on the other hand had 7 boxes, while some of his stuff was already unpacked. 

   Lance didn't show up until 12 am, to which Keith was already asleep. Lance was roaming around the city with his friends Hunk and Pidge, and later on helped Hunk unpack his things in his dorm room. 

   Keith stayed in his dorm, spending one and a half hour unpacking, then reading and talking to Shiro on the phone.

  Keith wondered if Lance knew he was blind, if he did he surely didnt show any reaction to it. Maybe he met some blind people before or he simply didn't care? Lance was the first person who treated Keith normal. Keith couldn't help but admire that about Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! More chapters along the way!! I have tumblr (gay-klance) and Instagram (gayklance)! I hope you enjoy fanfiction! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a klance college AU and eactly what the title says Keith Kogane is blind.
> 
> But he wants to go to college and live in a dorm. He hates it when people treat him different then everybody else. But the only person that ever hasn't done that is his roomate, Lance.
> 
> I haven't met or know anyone that's blind, so if I get some things blind people do wrong then I apologize, I did look up some information about them though. I also dont know anything about dorms so I'm also using research.
> 
> This is the second fanfiction that I have published (the 1st is on another account) and so if it's bad sorry.

   Once Lance woke up, Keith was gone. Keith woke up early to grab some coffee and breakfast at a café. Usually Shiro or their dad would make Keith breakfast but considering that they're both in Texas, the café was the only option. Of course there's the cafeteria, but that's full of fattening food, and plus, he didn't sign up for the meal plan. Was Keith planning to cook? Of course not. It's not that he's blind, it's because he's a terrible at it. 

   Lance got dressed and skipped breakfast. He didn't sign up for the meal plan either, so he bought himself a mini fridge. Lance wouldn't mind sharing the mini fridge with Keith, as long as he doesn't touch the garlic knots Hunk made him.

   Lance noticed that Keith only had a few objects around his room, other than the clothes that were put up. 'Is there more boxes he needs to get? This couldn't be it...' He thought. 

   Lance was expecting 'Star Trek' or/ and 'Star Wars' posters, some family photos, figurines, and a whole binder full of pokémon cards. Keith gave off that whole geekiness vibe, especially since he was wearing an alien shirt yesterday. But then again Lance knew something was weird about Keith, since he wore sunglasses inside. Who does that?

  Lance sat at the fifth row in the middle of the class right behind two cute females. Yesterday he found out his two bestfriends, Hunk and Pidge, only had one class with him and this wasn't one of them. But for Lance's luck, the two girls presence surely cheered him up. The two girls were definitely Lance's type, but then again any pretty girl was. One of the girl's had blonde hair and purple eyes, while the other one had blue eyes and braided pigtails with blue end tips. 

   He turned his body around and winked at them. "The name's Lance." The girls looked at him plainly. He could have sworn he heard crickets, so he decided to say his best line. "Are you two from outer space? Because your bodies are out of this world!" Lance frowned, the crickets had appeared again. 

   "Hey, it's the guy I was telling you about!" The blonde one horribly whispered to the other. "The blind guy?" The girl nodded. 

   Lance raised an eyebrow and turned around. Everyone was already seated, the classroom wasn't completely full so there was some empty seats left. Lance pulled out his laptop and logged in, preparing to take notes.

   He didn't have the money to buy a laptop on his own so he made a bet with his siblings to see who gets the famy laptop. Luckily Lance won, so now he wouldn't have to use a pencil and paper. 

   "Please try to be on time." The professor said.

   "Yes, sir." A male voice replied. 

   Walking was Keith with a white cane with a red tip tapping on the ground and sunglasses again. Lance's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it, he doesn't know much about blind people,  just that they use sticks to find their way around. He never knew or even had a clue that Keith was blind.

   "Go help him." The professor muttered to a student in the front row. The student nodded and went to go guide Keith to his seat, to which Keith wasn't so happy about. 

   Throughout the whole lesson, Lance couldn't help but stare at Keith. So many questions that form inside his mind that any person would have. How did he get like that? Does he watch movies or TV? Does he really see all black? What about dreams? Can he take notes?

   Lance's thoughts were interrupted by people leaving. He quickly gathered his things and hurried over to Keith. Keith was walking in the hallway already with his fingures brushing against the wall. 

   "Keith!" Lance called out and Keith stopped. "It's me, Lance, I didn't know you had that class." 

   "Oh, you have that class too?"

   "Mhm." Lance hummed. "I would've helped you get to class if I had known. Sorry I didn't help you unpack yesterday I didn't know you were- uh, you know. If you need any help though, like some more unpacking, or getting from place to place, you know where to find me. In fact, let me help you get to your next class." 

   Keith frowned and gripped his walking stick. The whole 'Keith admire lance' quickly disappeared. He thought Lance was different but Lance was just like everyone else. Another person to make Keith feel helpless and be treated as a baby. 

   "Thanks for the offer, but I don't need your help." He said harshly. He didn't intend it but he just blurted it out that way. Keith quickly walked away from him. The hallways were empty, leaving the two boys alone.

   Lance was taken aback by the sudden comment and ran up to Keith, "are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" 

   "I'm fine." Keith kept walking, not exactly knowing where he was going. He would've followed the brail on the classroom numbers but he wanted to make a point. 

   "Hey!" Lance grabbed Keith's wrist, making Keith stop. Lance stood infront of him and let his wrist go. Keith tried to walk forward but lance moved everytime causing Keith to bump into him.

   "I'm trying to get to class, so if you dont mind." Keith stated. 

   "What's the matter? Did I do something?" Lance insisted, he was persistent to get an answer. 

   "Look, I get the whole wanting to help the disabled, but I don't want you or anyone's help. I can do things on my own, I'm not a child. I actually thought you were going to treat me normally but your just the same as everyone else. Hell, you didn't even know I was blind! You and everyone else treat me like I'm helpless, but I'm not!"

   "I'm sorry. I didn't- I- I'm sorry." Lance looked at the ground while rubbing his arm.

   Keith felt good to let that out but also bad since he snapped at Lance. He felt really bad. Lance was only trying to be nice, he never met a blind person before and doesn't know much about them.

   "I'm sorry... I have a bit of a temper." Keith said.

   "A bit?" Lance asked. 

   Keith rolled his eyes, "okay, a 'big temper'." Lance and Keith both smiled. Lance felt something weird in his chest, it had to do something with Keith's smile. Before he could figure out why, Keith interjected Lance's train of thought. 

   "You know we're late, right?"

   "Oh quiznack. Do you know where your class is at?"

   "..Yes."

   "You need to work on your lying skills. Just because you don't want help, doesn't mean you don't need it." Lance walked Keith to his next class, then left to go find his own.

   As Lance's classes ended, he went grocery shopping for his mini fridge. Once he was back in his dorm room, he greeted Keith, who was sitting on his bed reading.

Lance put up the grocery bags, leaving the cereal and milk out so he could poor it in a bowl. 

   "Is this all of your stuff? Lance asked, gesturing to Keith's side of the room, but stopped when he realized Keith couldn't see him. "Yeah, I never had a lot of things." 

   Lance nodded. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

   Keith heard that sentence before many times, usually leading to 'how did you get blind?' Or 'were you born blind?' Keith doesn't mind answering those questions though, it's not like there was a traumatic backstory behind it. It was just a lot of people asking that got annoying and it wasn't anyone's business anyways. 

   "Hm?" "Was this college your first choice? I'm just asking because I want to get to get to know my room mate better.

   Keith was surprised, that sentence was the least one he would suspect Lance to say. "Yes. My dad wanted me to attend college in Texas though." 

   Lance sat on his bed facing Keith while stuffing his face with cereal. "Texas? Is that where you live?" Keith nodded. 

   "So I'm guessing you didn't bring any of your cowboy hats or horses with ya?"

   "I don't live in the Wild West, Lance." 

   Lance snickered, "so you've never worn a cowboy hat? Do you like country music?" 

   "I- That's not the point! What about you? Was this your first college choice?"  

   "Yeah, Hunk, Pidge, and I made a plan to go to college here. Speaking of Hunk and Pidge, you should meet them!" 

   "I don't know.........I'm not very sociable."

   "They're the greatest people I know! After classes tomorrow we can go and explore the city! We already did that yesterday but theres some more parts we didn't look at. They'll love you! You're actually a pretty cool guy, Keith."

   Keith turned his head away from Lance as Keith's cheeks grew hot. Keith never exactly had compliments before, well besides his dad and Shiro. 

   Keith didn't think him and his roommate would get along, mostly because Keith has trust issues and closed him self off from others, but with Lance he feels relaxed and safe. There's something about him that's appealing, it could be Lance's kindness or maybe something else that Keith couldn't think of. 

   "Oh! I also wanted to ask you something else. Why do you wear sunglasses inside? Is it like a necessity? Or do you like to walk around like a douche?" Lance asked. 

   Keith shook his head, "people usually feel uncomfortable with my eyes and it's so people can think I'm making eye contact with them." 

   Lance put down his empty bowl of cereal on the nightstand. "Can I see? You dont have to if-" Keith took off his sunglasses and rested them on the nightstand beside Lance's blue plastic bowl.  

Lance's lips were parted and his eyes widened a little. Keith's eyes were a wandering grayish cloud.

"You're eyes, they...............they look weird. They're so gray." Keith glared at him

   "What did you expect, my normal eye color?"

   Lance shrugged, "I guess. What color eyes did you used to have?" 

   "Blue-gray, I think. It's been a long time since I've actually seen my eyes. I forgot what blue-gray looks like." 

   "I would describe it if I could, but don't worry, your eyes look cool! It's unique!" 

   Keith cocked a brow. "It doesn't freak you out or anything?" 

   "Nope, you can keep your sunglasses off if you feel comfortable that way. I don't mind it."

   Keith nodded. His whole life people found his eyes creepy, freaky, and weird, except Lance. Lance was surely different than the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>    I know it's been forever since I updated but I got writers block for the ending. I wanted to make it longer but I tried my best. So enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! More chapters along the way!! I have tumblr (gay-klance) and Instagram (gayklance)! I hope you enjoy fanfiction! :)   
> This is also on Wattpad!


End file.
